Different
by purpleNailZ
Summary: Claire Lyons is a Shadowhunter, she kills demons with Izzy, Jace, Clary and Alec. It's all she's done her entire life. So, when she meets a mundane boy at their new school, how will it change her?


**The Shadowhunters:**

**Claire Lyons: White-blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she's a thing of beauty. This girl's definitely not afraid to throw a punch when it's needed. She's had a stone heart ever since she'd been separated form her parents, only letting in the rest of the Shadowhunters. So, what happens, when a mundane boy changes all of that?**

**Isabelle Lightwood: More better known as Izzy, she's the prettiest of the girls, long legs, tall figure, dark hair and ridiculously dark blue eyes. Not only that, but she could be the most dangerous, don't get in the way of her and her golden whip. When she arrives at BOCD, she stirs up a storm that even the PC might not be able to handle.**

**Clarissa Fray: AKA Clarissa Fairchild AKA Clarissa Morgenstern AKA Clary, just Clary. She'd been living her life as a mundane for the first 16 years of her life, but as it turned out she was a Shadowhunter, one of the best in fact. Her talent lies in the creation of runes, more powerful than anything, anyone else could do. Clary's all fire, where Claire is all ice. Clary's her is wild and the color of flames, her green eyes seem to peer into your soul. This girl could definitely give Dylan Marvil a run for her money.**

**Jace Wayland: AKA Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern AKA Jace Lightwood. This boy's got it all, looks of an angel, smarts and the muscles. He's a boy to die for, too bad he's taken. Him and Clary have been inseparable, everyone can tell from the very minute the group enters school. Everyone but Massie Block seems to understand that he won't be bought. **

**Alec Lightwood: Izzy's older brother, protective and courageous, he'd do anything to keep the rest of his little 'siblings' safe. Black hair and eyes to match, he's hot, in his own way. Watch out boys, you've got some competition.**

**The BOCD reigning clique:**

**Massie Block: She's the alpha of the school. Rich, gorgeous, popular and a clique to stand by her, she _know_ that she's got it made. She's even got the perfect boyfriend, or so she thinks, until BOCD's new power couple enters. It's really too bad that the new boy, Jace, is so cute.**

**Alicia Rivera: Massie's right-hand girl, she's the gossip queen of the school. This is one girl that you really don't want to be enemy's with. She could crush your reputation with a snap of her manicured fingers. She's a Spanish beauty with a bite that's really worse than her bark.**

**Dylan Marvil: She's beautiful, a little under-confident about her figure though. This girl's always worrying about her body, is she too fat? She doesn't know, but the redhead certainly knows that she's got competition, when new girl Clary Fray seems to steal the show. Even worse, she's pretty.**

**Kristen Gregory: Soccer's her thing, she's the smartest of the bunch. Her grades surpass any of those in the school. Her dirty-blonde hair and sea-green eyes are prettier than any other. Than how come her crush Cam, can't seem to keep his eyes off of the new girl Claire Lyons? **

A young girl jumped up and kicked her foot out at the man that was much larger than she. The man grunted and stumbled back several steps. The girl's long, white-blonde hair swirled around her, as she landed lightly back onto her feet. She smirked and stood back up, all while reaching for a strange dagger-like object.

"Svenglio," she murmured, it glowed brightly and a blade shot out of a beautiful iridescent tube. The blade was a work of art. It glittered and seemed to shift colors, like glass but sturdier.

The man on the ground hissed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He swiped a meaty hand across his swollen lips.

"Kill me, but I shall not have died in vain. I have done what my master had asked me to do. There is nothing you can do to stop it." He chuckled a dark, evil laugh.

Ice-blue eyes, narrowed, she spat at him. "Tell me first, who's your master?"

The thickly built man's form melted, his body becoming grotesque and deformed, horns spiraled out of his head, and his once brown eyes turned the color of blood.

"Never."

Her eyes seemed to turn even colder when she glared at him. "Then die."

She thrust her seraph blade into the demon-man's body. It howled, before seeming to totally dissipate.

The girl smiled lightly, her eyes burning brightly, almost cheerily and she turned away from her latest kill. Her eyes widened when she was face to face with a boy. His mismatched eye's large and slightly confused, but only filled with curiosity and courage. _The boy is different_ she thought, amazed.

"Hello," she said, disguising her surprise with a soft, shy tone.

"Um, hi," he replied, "Are you okay?"

She cocked her head to one side, hair spilling over her shoulder. It was an innocent enough look. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "Well, you know, a girl like you shouldn't be wandering around the streets of New York alone."

She giggled, "You think that I need protection?"

The boy smiled back, it was a cute, crooked sort of grin.

"Hey, Lyons! You done flirting or can we go?"

The girl, turned around, and laughed, upon seeing the boy who'd yelled her name. He was dressed in all black, with a dark jacket. He was extremely good-looking for a guy his age, his hair was golden, like his eyes. He could have looked angelic, if not for the wicked smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done, Wayland. I'll bet Alec, Izzy and Clary'll give me a hard time. Thanks a lot, you jerk."

She punched his arm playfully, smiling radiantly. The golden boy's smirk widened and faked an air of pain.

"Ahem." Both teens turned to look at the other boy, who stood there, looking slightly awkward.

The girl smiled, "I'm Claire, Claire Lyons, by the way. I didn't get your name either."

"It's Cam, Cam Fisher," he said, the crooked grin still on his face.

"Well, Cam Fisher," the other boy sneered, "I guess we won't see you around."

Claire jabbed her elbow in his ribcage and glared. "Shut up, Jace." She turned back to Cam and sighed. "Don't mind him, he's just being the ass that he's always been. And if you're wondering, we're close friends, not dating."

Cam nodded, solemnly. "So, I guess that means I can see you around?"

"I guess," she shrugged, glancing at Jace, as if to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

She pulled a pen from her bag. Cam blinked, he hadn't noticed that she'd even had a bag, in fact, he hadn't even noticed what she'd been wearing. Tight black jeans, knee-high, thick leather combat boots with a navy blue t-shirt and leather motorcycle jacket. Grabbing his hand, she scrawled her number down onto the palm of it and grinned.

"See you around!" She waved and walked off with Jace, her arm looped through his.

Cam stood there, blue-green eyes slightly clouded in a daze, wondering when he'd see her again.

Walking away from Cam, Jace had teased her all the way.

"My little Claire-bear's all growed up now!" He crooned to her.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Shut up, Wayland, you don't see me making fun of you and Clary."

"Yeah, that's because we're old news, my friend."

Claire scoffed. "After all that drama the two of you went through, I didn't think that was even possible."

"Of course, but that's because I'm the amazing Jace Wayland." He said it in a cocky voice.

"CLAIRE LYONS!" Jace snickered quietly while Claire winced.

"Ehehe, hey, Izzy. How's it going?"

"HOW'S IT GOING? WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT? WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!"

"Actually, Izzy, that was just you. You're just worried because she's the newbie," Alec said.

"Hey! I take that offensively, you know! I've been through _all _of the training with you," Claire protested, annoyed.

"It was your first hunt, though, you bed-ridden child!" Clary said laughing.

"Alright, children, let's get back to the Institute for some sleep. We've got to go to the _mundane_ school, tomorrow morning."

Claire groaned. "Must we? Mundanes are all the same, boring and after you for your looks."

"Of course, I saw that you'd taken a liking to _that_ mundane." Jace said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Her normally pale cheeks, turned bright pink and she squeeked.

Jace roared with laughter. "I knew it! I so knew it! Our little Claire _is_ all grown up, now!"

Izzy smiled, her bottle blue eyes glinting with pride, she threw her long, thin arms around Claire's neck.

"Oh, Claire! I knew you'd find yourself a boy of your own! We should all go on a huge date! Me and Simon, Clary and Jace, Alec and Magnus, You and the new boy! It'd be just like a TV show!" She was squealing with happiness.

"Izzy. Can't. Breathe." She whimpered.

Clary laughed. "I think she's endured enough of your torture."

Izzy huffed, blowing strands of her long black hair out of her face. She pulled on a strand of Clary's bright red hair. She yelped and swatted Izzy's long hand away. Claire smiled and observed them with Alec and Jace, never the type to participate in their girly squabbles. Alec pushed a lock of his inky hair away from his face, while Jace smirked.

Cheerily, all five walked away and to any normal person, they would've looked like a regular pack of teens. But in fact, they were far from it.

~The Next Day~

"Ugh," Claire Lyons muttered something angrily under her breath and swore at the alarm clock.

"Claire-bear!" A voice sang from the other side of her door, "It's breeeakfasst! I made it specially for you!"

Claire whimpered. "Nooooo."

"Claire, if you don't come out soon, I'm gonna have Jace bust down your door!"

"Fine!" She yelled.

"JACE! CLAIRE WON'T GET UP!"

Next thing she knew, she heard him banging on her door in frustration. She heard his muffled voice cursing. "She locked it with a rune."

"I got it." _Clary._

"Just hurry up. We're gonna be late." _Alec._

"I didn't even get to choose her outfit." _Izzy._

"Just open the damn door." _Jace_.

Suddenly, the rune that she'd placed on the door last night, glowed and faded. Jace flung the door open and grabbed the pillow that Claire had clung to desperately. They grappled for a split second, but Jace being stronger, ripped it away and smiled in victory.

"Give it back," she whined, her spidery arms crossed over her face.

"Never! You gotta get up, you're gonna be laaate," he sang.

"I don't care! I wanna sleep," she muttered.

"Hmmmm, that sucks!" He grabbed her waist and tossed her to Alec, who caught her with ease. This being their morning routine, none of the girls seemed to mind. Both laughed at all of their antics.

"Now go eat, I need to pick your outfit out, sweetie," Izzie said.

"Fine," Claire wriggled out of Alec's grasp and plodded towards the kitchen.

All shrugged and padded after her, boys still in their pajamas, girls fully dressed. Breakfast as usual, passed with their same banter of jokes and teasing. As soon as they'd finished, both girls grabbed Claire's arms and dragged her upstairs, their victim screaming all the way.

After about a half hour, they reappeared into the kitchen, fully dressed, ready for action. Claire was wearing her usual thick, leather combat boots. Her outfit was completely different, platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulder in a messy fishtail braid, make up smudged on her face, she looked older. Her skinny legs were clad in a pair of dark jeans, that contrasted with the pale green off-the-shoulder top she wore along with her signature motorcycle jacket. Her black and white, zebra striped backpack was on her left shoulder

Izzy's hair hung pin-straight down her back, her face was in her usual style of catty make up. She wore a floral patterned navy top with a knit sky-blue cardigan. Her jeans, slightly ripped from natural usage, were tucked into a pair of lace-up brown boots. A thin brown belt encircled her waist, accenting it well. A large, white, vintage tote hung from her arm, weighed down by books and journals.

Clary's outfit was a bit more toned down. She wore an olive green half-jacket over her newest gamer tee. Her jeans were a light blue and white marbled style that met her black vans. Clary's own signature military green knapsack, hung loosely from her shoulders.

Jace whistled. "Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?"

Clary raised an eyebrow at him, smirking lightly. She gestured and proceeded to the doorway, a sheet of paper in hand. Jace wiggled his own brows at the rest of them and followed suit. Alec nodded and let Izzy and Claire pass first.

"Who's car are we taking," asked Izzy.

"Well, we've never actually needed any until, Claire came along. So, I say Claire's car and Alec's," Jace stated.

"Sure, it shouldn't be too bad," Alec cocked his head.

"Yeah, whatever," Claire grumbled, "As long as I don't get the oh-so-wonderful, view of Jace and Clary sucking face, I'm okay."

Jace smirked. "You know you dig it."

She snorted. "As if, it's not exactly the most pleasant thing ever."

He pat her head fondly and let out an exaggerated sigh. "If you must separate me, from my love, I shall do as you ask."

Clary laughed and hopped into the front seat of Claire's car. Izzy glanced from car to car before deciding to go with the rest of the girls, thinking that sitting in a car with two males wasn't the smartest move.

"Eat my dust, Lightwood!" Claire cried and gunned her engine, speeding away from the Institute.

"Alec."

"What, Jace?"

"Nothing, just hurry up, you're slower than a turtle."

Muttering under his breath, Alec drove towards their new school. Briarwood Octavian Country Day School.

**A/N I wanted to try a xover and thought it would be fun to try one where Claire Lyons isn't the same shy, little girl that we all know and love. I wanted to make her fierce and feisty. So, I made her a Shadowhunter.**

**So, review if you like it! **

**~purpleNailZ**


End file.
